Werewolf Anti-Discrimination Law
by hpfan369
Summary: Hermione and Draco work together to end discrimination against werewolves. But will working so closely together result in more than a law to help the werewolf community?
1. Chapter 1

*Hermione's POV*

After working several years in the Ministry's Department of Magical Law, Hemione had finally worked her way up to a position where she could propose a law to prevent werewolf discrimination. She wanted to make it illegal to refuse to hire someone who was a werewolf. But before she could bring the law up to vote, she wanted to get a Healer who specialized in lycanthropy to testify that the werewolves weren't dangerous. Provided they take the Wolfsbane potion during the full moon, of course. She also was determined to make the potion more easily accessible and more affordable.

With a grin on her face, Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's where she had an appointment with the Healer with the most experience regarding werewolves. The Head of St. Mungo's hadn't told her the Healers name, only where his office was located. She straightened the paperwork she had brought with her and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Said a voice that was vaguely familiar to her. It must have been someone from Hogwarts that she hadn't seen in years. Opening the door she saw a man with bright blonde hair and Hermione stepped back instinctively.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped, now she understood why she hadn't been told his name. "Why are you a Healer?" He had no need to work, as Lucius had left him a handsome sum of money after he had died in Askaban a year after the war.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

Draco had been dreading this appointment all day. He knew Hermione wouldn't be happy to see him. But seeing her back away, as if afraid of him, made him feel so much worse. He felt so much guilt for all his actions during the war. The Wizengamot had declared him innocent of all crimes he was accused of, as he had been under duress by his Father, and Voldemort's threat to kill his mother. Everyday he woke up with the guilt, which is why he had become a Healer. After causing the wizarding world so much pain because of his actions, he wanted to help with the healing.

"Granger, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly, sitting down at the desk, he pulled out all his notes and research on werewolves. "Shall we begin our discussion?"

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

"Yes." Hermione said, she wouldn't let an old bully prevent this law. Sitting down, she placed her notes on his desk next to his.

"I know it is awkward to be working with me, but I promise to keep this purely professional. I want to help this law get passed, I've seen too many people pushed to the fringes of society just because they were a werewolf." Draco said, smiling politely at her.

"Thank you, I'm glad I'm not the only one." She said. "Several individuals on the Wizengamot were friends with Lupin, so I know I'll have their votes. However the majority know nothing of werewolves and will vote against it unless we compile enough evidence to prove to them that this is the right thing to do."

"We out to get started then, sooner we can get all the evidence compiled the sooner it can be voted into law." He said. With that they began pouring over each other's research, besides the occasional comment they were silent for the several hours it took them to examine all the documents they had both compiled.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hermione's POV*

After several hours, Hermione groaned loudly, burying her face into her hands. "Are you alright, Granger?" Draco asked. "We haven't found anything ground breaking!" She said looking up at him. "It's okay, I can continue for several more hours before I need to be home." He said reassuring her. "I need to get home, I'm having Harry's kids tonight for a sleepover, so he and Ginny can go out." She said, standing up and straightening her shirt. "Well, forgive me if I'm crossing a line, but if you want I could come over and look over it after his kids fall asleep?" He suggested, handing her all of her research. "Well, it's work related, so it's purely professional. So sure. They go to bed at 8." Hermione said, writing her address down. "Here you go." She said, and smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

Draco smiled after she left. It'd be nice to spend more time with her. He'd notice that even though she looked the same as when they attended Hogwarts, without his prejudice she looked beautiful. He knew that he had no chance with her, especially with Potter and Weasley acting as protective brothers. Maybe he'd be able to be friends at least. He tidied his notes, and stuck the paper with her address on the top.

* * *

After apparating home that evening he decided he should dress up a little, and put on some muggle slacks and a red button up shirt. He picked up his notes, and apparated to an alley near her address. He went towards the apartment door, but before he could knock she opened the door, smiling. "Great timing, the kids just fell asleep. I didn't want you to wake them by knocking on the door. Come on in." He stepped inside and noticed all the pictures of her with Potter and Weasley over the years. "Here, I cleared off the table for us to work on." She said, gesturing towards the table where her research was already waiting. He sat down, placing his notes down.

* * *

After they'd compiled all their notes, finding several good points they could use to support their point, Hermione squealed. "I found it! I found exactly what we need to persuade them!" She ran over and hugged him tightly. "We did it, Draco!" She suddenly pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just got so excited." She admitted sheepishly. "It's not a problem. I'm so glad that we found this. What is it?" He asked. "Well, I found some paperwork from the mid 1800's. The only reason werewolf persecution started, was because one of the old pureblood families lost money to one in a bet." She grinned proudly. "Which family was it?" He asked, grabbing the paper before she could stop him, frowning deeply. Draco's

 **The Malfoy Family Publicly Shames Werewolves!**

In an interview with Draco Malfoy, he firmly stated that werewolves are just as bad as muggleborns and should be treated as such. Going as far as to say that he was going to have the Wizengamot pass a law to exterminate all the werewolves. As a high society man, his words are quickly becoming a belief in most of the wizarding world.

The article continued on, and as he read the rest, his face paled. "I was named after this bastard…" He said angrily as he finished the article, throwing it onto the table. "I'm so sorry…" Hermione whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I... I should go home." He muttered, pulling away. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? If you need to, you can stay here. I don't want you to splinch yourself." Hermione said, frowning, concern in her eyes. "I guess that would be better." He said. "Let me grab some blankets for you." She squeezed his shoulder lightly and walked to the closet in the hall. Hermione set up the couch for Draco. "Do you want me to see if I have something you can wear to sleep in?" She asked. He nodded, sitting down on the bed. She brought him a large shirt and large sweats. "Here you go. Do you want to talk before I go to bed?" She asked. Draco shook his head and Hermione nodded, going to her room. He undressed, and pulled the sweats on, but he didn't have the energy to put on the shirt. Draco laid down and fell asleep right away, completely exhausted.

* * *

Draco woke to Harry Potter's voice. "Good morning Hermione! Where are my boys?" He practically yelled as he came into the door. Draco sat up, and walked into the kitchen to ask Hermione where his clothes were. "Daddy!" The two boys jumped off their chairs, running over, and hugging both his legs tightly. Harry was grinning, until he looked up. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. "That's a bad word." The oldest boy told him. Draco could only imagine how he looked. Wearing only sweats with his hair messed up. "Harry, let's talk about this later." Hermione said pointedly looking at his sons. Harry nodded, glaring slightly at Draco then looking at Hermione. "I'll be back in an hour. He better still be here, I need to talk to him as well." Harry scooped the boys up. "Ready to go home and see mommy?" He asked excitedly, as he left with them. "See you in an hour, Harry!" She said, shutting the door.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

She couldn't believe how Harry had acted. The only reason that she hadn't lectured him was because of James and Albus. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I mean Malfoy.. Erm, are we on first name basis?" Hermione asked, obviously flustered. "You can call me Draco, it's my name. If you want I could call you Hermione." He said. She nodded, "Like I said, I'm so sorry that you're going to deal with Harry and Ron." His eyes widened. "Potter said he'd be back, when did he say anything about Weasley?" Hermione chuckled softly. "Draco, Harry walked in on what he must have assumed was a morning after… you know." She said shyly. "No wonder he seemed so angry." Draco groaned. "They're going to kill me!" He walked back to the couch and took his clothes to the bathroom to redress and tidy himself up. "I won't let them kill you." Hermione said through the door. "Are you okay after last night?" She asked softly. He opened the door, buttons still not done up. "Better. Honestly I slept better than I have in years." He admitted. "You seemed to be having a nightmare when I remembered to reorganize our papers. I touched your shoulder to try and wake you, but you seemed to relax so I let you sleep." Hermione said. "Have you been having recurring nightmares?" She asked softly, her hazel eyes meeting his. "Can we talk about it after talking to your friends?" Draco asked. "Of course." Hermione said and gave him a soft hug. "I'm going to finish getting ready for when they arrive." She said, going into the bathroom.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. He groaned and opened the door. Harry stood there alone, that was a bit of a relief. "Is Hermione in the shadow?" Harry asked, walking right in. "Yes, she just got in a few minutes ago." Draco said, buttoning up his shirt. "Good. Because we need to talk." Harry said. Draco's eyes looked up, widened in shock. "Need to talk to me alone? Without Hermione.." He asked nervously. "Yes, Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

*Draco's POV*

He gulped nervously. "Okay, Potter, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Potter looked him straight in the eye, before smiling slightly. "I know you've changed, and Hermione can take care of herself. This morning just caught me by surprise. I'm sure you two are a great couple."

"We're not a couple." Draco said, surprised how Potter was acting towards him.

"Is something wrong with you and Hermione being a couple?" He asked, his face hardening.

"No, no. She's a beautiful woman. She's smart, opinionated, and empathetic. She's wonderful. Anyone would be lucky to be with her." Draco said, not realizing his smile.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

She was walking into the kitchen when she heard them talking, curious, she waited just outside to eavesdrop.

"Is something wrong with you and Hermione being a couple?" How could Harry even ask that!

"No, no. She's a beautiful woman. She's smart, opinionated, and empathetic. She's wonderful. Anyone would be lucky to be with her." She heard Draco reply quickly. She smiled, a warm feeling spread through her chest at his words. She wiped the smile from her face and walked in as if she hadn't been listening behind the door.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked casually, trying not to laugh at the panicked expressions on their faces.

"Nothing. We were just waiting for you." Harry said flustered. "I actually have to get going. I'll talk to you at work tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Of course. I'll see you then." Hermione smiled as he left quickly. She sat down by Malfoy.

"So what were you really talking about?" She asked, looking into his silver eyes.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing really. Potter and I don't have anything in common, just waiting for you."

"Alright, well I have to finish my speech for tomorrow when I meet with the Wizengamot, I'll see you there?" Hermione asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He assured her before leaving as well.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

They had done it. With the evidence they had found, Hermi- Granger had convinced them to pass the law. Grinning happily, he waited outside the courtroom for her.

"We did it!" She squealed, almost tackling him when she went to hug him. "I can't believe it!" She said, hugging him tight. He hesitated a second before hugging her back.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HERMIONE DOING WITH THAT SCUM?" Draco knew that voice. It was Weasley. Hermione stepped back from him, a scowl on her face.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

She could not believe that boy! He had no right to yell at her and Draco. Malfoy. She corrected herself. "Ronald Billius Weasley, he is not scum and I have every right to hug who ever I choose!" She retorted.

"But he's a Death Eater!" Ron protested.

"He was." She emphasized. "His father forced him into it."

"He called you a Mudblood."

"And I've regretted it and apologized." Draco said, finally sticking up for himself.

"He doesn't have to prove himself to you Ron." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"You can't date him. It'd be a massive scandal." He said, eyes narrowing.

"We're not dating." Draco protested.

"I can date whoever I want. He's a handsome, smart, and kind man. I would have no problem dating him." Hermione said, ignoring Draco flushing slightly.

"I don't believe you would. Even if you did, it would never last." Ron seethed.

"Leave me and my love life alone." Hermione said, her eyes filled with anger.

"Fine." Ron stormed off.

Hermione turned back to him. "I'm so sorry about that. Will you join me for lunch to celebrate?"

"Of course, and it's not your fault."

* * *

*Draco's POV*

He took her to a nice muggle restaurant to celebrate. He didn't want to run into another upset wizard.

"It's so nice to come to a muggle restaurant. No one else ever will come with me to one. Everyone is so uncomfortable here." Hermione said, smiling at him. "I hope what Ron said didn't upset you. I meant what I said, you're very kind." She said, placing her hand on his.

"Thank you, that means a lot. It's been nice to spend time with you to get this law into place." Draco said, looking into her hazel eyes fondly.

"We'll have to find another cause to work on then." Hermione lightly squeezed his hand.

Draco got nervous. What if she was only flirting with him to prove Ron wrong, he pulled his hand away, internally wincing at the hurt look on her face. "Agreed. I must get going, however. I'll see you soon." He said, placing some muggle money on the table. "Thanks for a wonderful lunch." He said before leaving.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

Later that evening, Hermione was curled up with a book, hiding how upset she was with Draco's apparent rejection. She cared about him. She even thought of his as Draco rather than Malfoy. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened the door to see Harry. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Ginny told me about what Ron did this afternoon. Are you okay?" He asked, stepping inside and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I overheard you and Draco the other day. I've really started to like him while we've been working together. But I think something Ron said messed everything up." She closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Well, if you overheard us, than you know that he cares about you. Don't let a little fear stop you." Harry said, hugging her gently. "He's become a great man and I think you two would be happy together." He said and pulled back.

She nodded. "I'll do my best." Hermione smiled softly. "Thanks Harry."

"Of course." He winked. "I hope it all works out."

* * *

*Draco's POV*

He hadn't expected to see her for some time. However, he definitely hadn't expected to see her the next day at his work. Especially with her hair looking so beautiful loose around her shoulders. He shook his head and slipped into a patient room, avoiding her.

"What are you doing?" The little girl on the bed asked him.

"I'm playing hide and seek." He said, smiling slightly at her. "Is it okay if I hide in here with you?"

"Of course." She grinned. "I wish I could play."

Another healer walked in. "Healer Malfoy, I'm afraid I need to take care of my patient."

Draco stepped out, running right into Hermione. "There you are!" She grinned. "I've been looking for you everywhere, no one knew where you were."

He smiled slightly. "Sorry, I was talking with one of our younger patients. Is there something you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch with me again. It was so nice to be able to go to a muggle restaurant." She said, smiling as she looked up at him.

"Er, sure. How about tomorrow?" Draco suggested.

"It's a date." Hermione beamed and happily walked off before he could correct her.


	4. Chapter 4

*Draco's POV*

As Draco got ready for lunch, he could feel the dread setting in. He needed to tell Hermione that as much as he'd love messing with the Weasel, he wasn't okay with her flirting with him just for that. Hopefully it would come across in a way that didn't reveal how he felt about her. She was crazy beautiful, elegant, brilliant, and loving. Draco knew deep down, that he would never be worthy of her love. That she was on a level all her own.

* * *

He smiled as she waved him over to the table. Sitting down next to her, he reached for a menu.

"I'm in the mood for something casual, like pizza." Hermione suggested. "If you don't want it, it's fine."

"I'd love some pizza." He grinned, then remembering what he'd been thinking about earlier, his grin faltered. Hermione's smile faltered as well, but she didn't say anything about it. "Hermi-Granger. What is pizza?" She laughed, and Draco tried not to blush. He was trying out more muggle things but he'd never heard of pizza before.

"Pizza is.. Well how about you try and see if you like it." Hermione suggested, not knowing the best way to explain it.

"Alright. I trust you." He said.

Hermione proceeded to flag down a waiter and order them a pizza. He wondered if it was customary to share a pizza or if she was just being cautious. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"Hermione, there's something I need to talk to you about…" Draco trailed off.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Here's your pizza." The waiter smiled at the two of them, placing it between them and walking off. Draco now understood why Hermione only got one of them.

"Want to eat before it gets cold? We can talk after." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled, grabbing his fork.

"You don't use a fork, Draco." Hermione chuckled, picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite. He followed her example.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, several slices later.

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione was humming to herself as she was getting ready to go with Draco to lunch. She was excited to go out with Draco. Spending the last few days with him to get the law passed had really helped her see how much Draco had changed since school. He was still handsome, but he was kind now, and he smiled more. He was happier now than he ever was at school. Plus, he seemed perfectly comfortable in a muggle restaurant.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about," She asked after a few slices.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that happened the other.." He started.

"Okay, what?" Hermione asked, puzzled by how hesitant he was to talk about something he originally brought up.

"After we saw Weasley the other day, you seemed.. Different." He sighed. "It made me a bit uncomfortable."

Her face fell, almost as much as her heart. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I just don't want to flirted with just to prove a point to the Weasel." He said, trying to reassure her.

"Excuse me?" She asked softly. "You think I was flirting with you to mess with Ron?"

"Weren't you?" He asked, wide eyed.

"No, it was because I liked you." She bit her lip, trying to hide her emotions.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

"Just shut up." She stood up, putting some money on the table and storming out. She couldn't believe that he would think she was only flirting with him to make a point to Ron. She cared about Draco. She hid in an alley, disapparating.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

"Hermione!" Draco called out, standing. She raced off, not listening to him. He sat down, putting his face in his hands. He messed up. He assumed Hermione was using him to mess with Weasley, but he should have known better. She wasn't that kind of person.

He stood, walking to the same alley, disapparating back to work.


End file.
